Shards of memories
by Yukina Mika
Summary: 22/5/2017: The only thing they had left were the broken shards of memories. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't make any sense. Why would Yato be in the Underworld? What business did he have down there that he couldn't share with his Blessed Regalia?

Things went spiraling down when Lord Ebisu was accused of controlling Phantoms and things got tangled up.

The only clue they knew, from Lord Ebisu, was that Yato was still in the Underworld and it was unlikely that he would be able to escape.

"Whatever happens, Hiyorin, Yukki, you must not venture into the Underworld." Kofuku had warned them. She was, for once, serious despite her child-liked appearance. "Human cannot enter the Underworld, Hiyorin. And Yukki, you will end up being Phantoms' food. Your Borderline can only get you so far."

Never once they had been in such despair. They had always been together since the day they met each other. Storms and hardships, they endured all of those together. Then why couldn't they do anything when a part of their trio was in need?

"There is one loophole, though." Kofuku had continued gravely. Her purple eyes darkened as they met with determined amber ones. "Entering as another god's regalia… Do you have what it takes to become a stray?"

At that moment, the blond was torn. He wanted to help Yato. He really did. Yato had given him everything. A life where he could start anew and the unwavering trust the god had placed upon him.

However, he was Yato's. The moment he heard Hiyori's words about the god's sacrifices, he had sworn to himself that Yato was the one and only god he wanted to serve. How could he throw away his name, the name that Yato had bestowed upon him when he had been nothing but a small puff of drifting snow?

A harsh laughter cut through his thought. Was there someone else nearby? Was it god from the execution force, coming back to see if Lord Ebisu had really died?

Eyes turned and the shock and confusion ran through their bodies was indescribable, especially when Hiyori whispered softly. "Fujisaki-senpai?"

Before them was a mortal around the age of Hiyori. However, the jeering sneer on his face was something that the beings from the far shore didn't miss.

"Yato's Blessed Regalia…" Fujisaki hummed as he approached the spot where the vortex had been. "Yet you wouldn't sacrifice your name for your beloved master." He snickered at the cautious looks he received. "Don't worry… There is another way to get him out." His eyes glinted with a hint of predatory that brought shivers down their spines. Without another word, the teen leaned down to the closing vortex and whispered softly.

A flash…

And before they knew it, Yato was there, slumped on the ground next to the newest arrival.

A cry of relieve and both Yukine and Hiyori tackled their lost friend. It didn't matter to them if he was in a miserable state and could stain them with the impurities he had. It didn't even matter that the water blade, the Stray, was rested in his hand.

They had been reunited. They were completed again…

"Sekki…" A whispered word and Yukine found himself in Yato's sweaty palms.

Wide brown eyes looked up, meeting with blank blue ones…

In the shared consciousness, Yukine just managed to let out a questioning noise before Sekki's blade flashed. The stray giggled beside him.

Hiyori fell down before their eyes. Her brown eyes were closed and she was still breathing. There wasn't a wound on her.

The wind picked up. Storms were brewing. Blue eyes glowed and the mysterious Fujisaki chuckled as he guided the newly escaped god away.

"Come on, Yaboku, let's go home."

* * *

Why did this happen? So many secrets… So many lies… They couldn't be like they had been. A trio… What were they now? Were they friends and a stranger? Or were they a god, his regalia and a mortal girl?

So many questions and no answer…

"Why did you do that?" Came the whispered words as they sat, facing each other. Amber met blue and an uncomfortable tension was born.

They had taken him away from all he had known. His god had taken him away. Away from their friends… Away from the new life he had been bestowed… And away from an important link in their life…

The stray had left with the mysterious Fujisaki. Her brown eyes had flashed dangerously as she closed the paper door, leaving the god of calamity and his Blessed Regalia alone.

A sigh and an answer followed. "Hiyori needs not to be involved." The words came out, as hollow as the blue eyes that held the fierce amber gaze. A flicker of fire in those amber eyes met with the blank coldness of the blue orbs. "All I need is my family. And you…"

Trembling, the amber eyes wavered. Fear, confusion, anger… They all showed as the Blessed Regalia stood. "You can't just cut her ties like that, Yato! And explain to me why the Stray is involved? And that Fujisaki guy?" His voice shook and for a moment, he faltered before tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

Crumbling to his knees, wet, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Teary amber met cold blue. "I was so happy." Came the soft whisper. "I was so happy that I evolved for you. But you chose her instead of me." Anguish, the boy locked eyes with the god he had sworn to protect. "If I am no use for you, why didn't you erase my name? Or kill me?"

Nothing happened and the blond revert his eyes. His body shook with each sob and tears stained his amber eyes. "I thought I was your one and only." He chocked out the words with difficulty, words slurred by the tears he shed.

Suddenly, warm arms warped around him and the blond stiffened as his god buried his face into the mop of blond hair. "You **are** my one and only." Came the mumbled sigh. "That is why I bring you with me. I can't lose you." Once again, their eyes met. "But Father was right. Hiiro was right. I belong with them."

"Belong?"

"Hiyori will grow up and she will die. Sooner or later, she will forget us. We can't always depend on Kofuku and Daikoku. Father will look after us. He can give us a place to stay. A place to call home..."

"And then?"

"We do his biddings, grant wishes, like we used to."

Yukine didn't speak. He couldn't trust himself to. Instead, he buried his face into Yato's chest and wept out his feelings.

Home…

Home was Kofuku's place. Small but warm…

Home was having Daikoku's home-cooked meals, listening to Kofuku and Yato fooling around.

Home was Hiyori dropping by with books and homework…

Home was Yato and Hiyori, fighting over some trivial stuff…

Home was them, Yato, Hiyori and Yukine, being together...

Nothing was left… Nothing of their home was left…

Nothing but broken shards of memories…


	2. Chapter 2

Years and his name hadn't been called once. Not since that fateful day. It was always Hiki. Never Sekki…

While the Stray accompanied Yato wherever he went, Yukine was stuck at the small house, doing menial tasks: laundry, cooking, cleaning, and tending the garden…

"Still slaving away, I see…" Came an amused giggle and amber eyes met cold brown ones.

They had returned from their newest mission. Whatever that was… Yato never shared much about the things he did.

"Welcome back, Stray…" Spat the blond as he set down the watering can. The plants were nourishing under his care. There weren't many things for him to do so he buried himself in the gardening and home-making books Yato got him.

The Stray chuckled as she gently plucked a white rose from a nearby bush. With careful fingers, she poked at the white petals. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured. "Even in this rotting world, there are still beautiful things such as this."

"What are you playing at? I don't have time for games." Growled the blond as his amber eyes narrowed.

Brown met amber and a secretive smile bloomed on the girl's lips. "Well, aren't you two a parallel? So innocence… So devoted… So silence…" And the flower was dropped and with a small smirk on her face, it vanished under the weight of her sandal. "In the end, things like that just got destroyed."

She left, humming merrily with a little skip in her steps.

Staring at the crushed flower, Yukine growled. The Stray always liked messing with him. She loved playing mind-games, talking about some senseless things. He had learned from long ago to not believe a single word that left her mouth.

"Such a waste…" Sighing, he bent down to clean up the mess the girl had made. It would make good fertilizer for other plants.

* * *

Yato had returned, this time, bathed in blood and Yukine had to wrinkle his nose at the metallic scent. He had learned not to ask questions, about his master's whereas and the blood on his clothes. Yato didn't seem to like that and the Stray liked to mock him if he did so.

Minding so as not to get his hakama wet, Yukine set the clean yukata in the basket that lied near the edge of the hot spring. It had been years and he still couldn't understand where all these facilities came from. Yato had said his Father, apparently, it was the Fujisaki guy, gave them all the necessities and they could repay him with doing whatever job he tasked them with.

Fujisaki must be filthy rich to give his children these things…

But there was something missing… The house they lived in was so cold. It wasn't warm like Kofuku's place. Yukine thought with a small longing. If only…

"Yukine, what is for dinner?" Yato asked as he rose from the lukewarm water, taking the towel Yukine had kindly presented and wrapped it around himself.

Their relationship had changed so much. Never had Yukine felt so detached from his god. They had always been like friends, brothers. However, their relationship had wilted in the passing years and they grew distant. Yukine had become more like a servant than a brother while the god treated him as passively as he had when they first worked together, before the ablution took place.

"Just the usual…"

"Oh…" Came the passive answer.

Yukine really missed the times they argued. Hell, he even missed the times when he stung Yato. Sure, they nearly died but Yato had been so determined to change him, saying he would personally hone Sekki. He had changed so much, going from the bratty teen to a Blessed Regalia for his master. Now, it was just an air of passive anger and confusion and hurt whenever the two faced each other.

* * *

The blond, again, was the last to sit down for dinner. He had busied himself with some last-minute cleaning. Just a small spot of dust he had missed during his early cleaning routines.

Yato and the Stray had been waiting for him. While he did not like the Stray, Yukine had to admit she seemed to treat him differently than she had when they first met. She seemed kinder, somehow. Like she had accepted him into the family…

"You did well with the meal today." The Stray said pleasantly as she took a sip of the miso soup Yukine had been struggling to master. "Though next time, use a little less salt."

Rolling his eyes, Yukine grounded out an answer. "Sure. Thanks for the compliment, Stray." The Stray did have a good taste. She had been a great help with the cooking. She knew how to balance the tastes in the food and basically was a life savior in his first weeks.

"While I am not against being called a Stray, I told you to pick a name to call me." The girl elegantly conversed as she pulled up her sleeves, showing the red kanji, the names bestowed upon her by countless gods. "After all, we are family."

Letting out a small grunt of acknowledgement, Yukine turned his attention onto his meal.

Meal times had always been like this. The Stray and him would converse about the qualities of the food while Yato ate silently. She would bring up the family thing and the conversation would end at that.

Personally, Yukine had never forgiven Yato for cutting ties with Hiyori. He knew it was selfish but he would rather Yato being with her than with the Stray and their mysterious Father. However, he was ashamed at himself for never having the courage to bring it up.

Yato had said it was for Hiyori's own good. But was it really?

What had happened in the Underworld that changed Yato so much? Enough that he would cut ties with Hiyori, of all people…

Yukine himself had lost contact with the outside world though he heard from gossips that Heaven was getting ready for war. Yato's father sometimes came with news. During those visits, Yato would always find something to send Yukine away from the man so the blond never heard much but snippets of news.

He had brought that up once and Yato had said it was for his own good before dismissing him completely.

Truthfully, he was sick with the way Yato protected him and Hiyori. He wanted the old Yato back but it was impossible. Sometimes things changed and they could never go back to the way they used to be.

* * *

Lying on the futon next to Yato, amber eyes stared at nothingness. The god sleeping on the futon next to his was fast asleep and the Stray who slept on the futon on the other side of the god was still awake. She slept less than both of her companions and was likely the last to fall asleep.

"Stray, why do you do this?" He inquired softly, watching as the god sleeping between them through bright amber eyes.

"I am an obedient child. I follow Father's orders." Came the steady reply.

Though he did not like the Stray, Yukine had to feel sad for her. She followed their Father's orders to the words and she was always ignored. He had seen her being sent away so Fujisaki could have a word in private with Yato. It seemed so clearly that their Father favored Yato over her and could careless if she injured herself or got herself killed.

He wondered why she was so loyal with the man they called their Father?

Maybe she was like him. Bound by the loyalty to a certain person that they could risk everything, even their life and their morality, for them.

"Good night, Hiiro…"

That night, once again, he dreamed of the life he had lost. However, there was a new presence in his dream. A short haired girl who laughed beside them…


	3. Chapter 3

It had been years since Yukine last used a Borderline. His name had never been called once during those years and there wasn't any threatening Phantom nearby.

Except those masked ones that the Stray seemed so fond of…

Suddenly, he was tasked with a mission…

To deliver a message to the Heaven…

And he may be expected to draw a Borderline to defend himself and his master during the said mission.

The Stray had stayed behind with that despicable man, Fujisaki. Yukine had never liked that man. He seemed so wicked and the way he treated his children was so twisted and warped. Why Yato and the Stray still stayed with him was still a mystery.

He had dressed himself in a clean hakama that the Stray had handed him early. She had also offered him a mask, one like those her favorite pets had but Yato had declined and dragged him away before the blond could utter a word.

The Stray had giggled mischievously as they parted, like she knew something they didn't.

"They have obviously planned something." Yato had muttered while they waited for a conference with the highest goddess in the Heaven.

The blond had murmured a small agreement though his mind was elsewhere.

There were so many familiar faces. Faces he had grown used to before everything went to hell. Kofuku was there with Daikoku beside her. Lord Tenjin was presented with Tsuyu, the plum spirit. Bishamon was there too, with Kazuma standing close by.

There was a small familiar face too. With a shock, Yukine recognized the face of a younger Lord Ebisu. He was a child this time, no older than a kindergartener and was accompanied by a regalia who Yukine did recognize but had never learned his name.

Subconsciously, he searched the crowd for a teen's face. Long brown hair… Curious brown eyes… With a sigh, he chided himself. Hiyori was gone… She had forgotten about them… About the Far Shore…

Because her ties were cut…

Involuntarily, amber eyes glanced toward the god beside him.

"The past can't be changed." Came the stern reminder from the raven haired.

Casting his eyes on the ground, he grunted out an acknowledgement.

Yukine knew, of course. He knew what cutting ties meant. Hiyori's ties were served. By the ones she had trusted in.

It wasn't just Yato's fault.

It was his as well…

For not noticing earlier and stop himself from severing her ties…

If he had acted sooner, would they still be together, braving the storms fate threw their way?

If only they could go back to those days… Those peaceful days without the lies, the blood, the regrets that stained their lives.

There were so many regrets… So many things he wished had differed… Fates he wished he could change…

 _Suzuha's…_

 _Hiyori's…_

 _Yato's…_

 _His…_

 _Their's…_

* * *

Kazuma pulled him away when he was about to leave with Yato. They were alone, away from the crowd, away from prying ears.

"Why?" Came the cooly stated question.

"He is my god. My loyalty is to him." Amber eyes met green and a flash of understanding crossed their eyes. "He is my master as Lady Bishamon is yours."

They were the same…

They had chosen their loyalty to their god and abandoned the easy relationship they had.

Two people… Two Blessed Regalias… Two servants with a common goal…

Protect the master they held dear to their heart…

* * *

Yato didn't ask why he lingered. His blue eyes flashed with masked emotions that Yukine struggled to understand. Was he disappointed? Was he suspicious? Did he feel the same longing Yukine had felt?

After all, it had been his dream to get a shrine and get recognized as a god…

He had been so happy when he received the mini shrine Hiyori had carefully crafted for him. Had he forgotten it? The small shrine made with care and love, presented to him as a small thank you from the half phantom girl.

Yukine still remembered the bandages on her hands. She had worked hard to make it and sacrificed her blood and sweats to craft a small shrine to a nameless god. Yet, she had smiled so brilliantly when she saw the awe and gratefulness and the tears on Yato's face.

It had been such a heart-warming and nostalgic scene the blond had ever witnessed.

Idly, he wondered if the shrine was still at Kofuku's place or had it been discarded somewhere.

The thought of the handmade shrine being thrown away chilled his heart so much that he had to calm himself to avoid stabbing Yato with his sudden rush of emotions.

The words the god had told him so many times rang in his head.

The past cannot be changed…

* * *

As he sat on the porch of the quiet house, skimming through the gardening book in his lap, a breeze passed by, tousling his blond locks. Next to him, the Stray, Hiiro, was playing with a butterfly she had caught earlier. Yato sat nearby his regalias, watching them with intense blue eyes.

Letting out a small sigh, he closed the book.

"Sighing won't change anything." The Stray whispered loftily as she trapped the butterfly under her hand. Her cold brown eyes shone as they met his. "We are powerless to change the past."

"I know that very well, Stray." His words came out sharper than he intended but the Stray didn't recoil in shock. She never once let her emotions control her and Yukine had to envy her.

She shrugged and turned back to her butterfly. "You best choose a side." Came the ominous murmur. Sharp brown orbs met with amber. "Heaven or us. Yato or your friends…" The last word was spat with so much distaste that the blond could actually taste it in the air.

It was not an easy choice. Going against the master he loved so much or betraying the friends he had known so long…

In the end, he chose. "My loyalty is to Yato. He is the only god I serve." Determined amber met cold brown and the girl gave a tiny nod.

There was nothing left of the life they had had…

Hiyori was gone… The things she once knew about the far shore were erased when Sekki's blade severed her ties… They were nothing but strangers now…

The only remains of the home they had left was the god who had turned against the Heaven…

Yukine knew going against Heaven was not pleasant but what could he do?

He had told himself long ago that his loyalty was to Yato. Only him… The one who had given him a second chance at life…The one who had given him an identity… The one who had placed his trusted in him when everyone had given up on him…

He had sworn on his name that he would protect Yato…

And it was a promise he would keep…


	4. Chapter 4

The Underworld was dark.

That was the first thing in Yato's mind when he plunged into the pitch darkness that was the Underworld.

The feeling of chills running down his spine was not pleasant and neither were the double meaning words that the stray whispered in his ears.

"Father will come for us." She had replied when they were taking a breather after succeeding in getting Ebisu out of the Underworld. "I know he will."

Yato didn't share his thought. He knew their Father would come if their lives were really in danger. They were, after all, his pawns. It would be a hassle if they were killed in the mission he gave them.

Part of him hope those who came to rescue wasn't their so-called Father. Those he wanted to see were Hiyori and Yukine though he wasn't sure himself if he should let them near any entrance to the Underworld.

Yukine wouldn't last long in here. His Borderline would hold for a short amount of time until he became phantoms'' food. Hiyori would be devoured the moment she stepped foot inside the Underworld. She had no means of defense and it was a fact that she made delicious phantoms' food.

"They can't save you." Came the whisper. Whose he didn't know… Was it the stray's? Or was it his own consciousness? "They have probably known it was you behind the murders. Why would they come for you when you have cut down so many people?"

They wouldn't leave, would they?

Yukine was his Blessed Vessel and Hiyori was the light that guided him toward goodness, his first ever follower. They wouldn't abandon him, would they?

"Are you sure? After what you have done? Why would they want to stay with you?"

Who would he be, if they left him? Could he still be the god of fortune he wished to be?

They could leave him anytime. As a Blessed Regalia, Yukine was highly sought after. He could serve under a better god than a shrine-less nobody. And Hiyori had her family and friends. She didn't have any business with the Far Shore, her problem could easily be solved if her ties were severed like Tenjin had suggested.

"Kindly shut up for a moment, stray." He muttered, rising to his foot, wincing as he put weight onto his injured one.

"You know I only tell you the truth." She retorted calmly. "We, your family, would never leave you."

He was about to argue until he heard his name being called. By a voice he was dreading.

"Yaboku…"

He felt as light as a feather, felt himself floating upward, fearing the worst. Their Father had come, just like the Stray had said.

"Server the girl's ties. She would be safer without any attachment to the Far Shore." Came the soft whisper before he found himself out of the Underworld, being tackled by the ones he had wanted to see.

"Sekki…" He whispered, feeling numb and lost when the familiar naked hilts appeared in his hands.

Everything happened so fast. He hadn't registered what he had done before he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground. Hiyori laid, eyes closed and thankfully breathing, on the ground.

He stood, registering the fact that he had cut her ties. Hiyori's ties…

Numbly, he let their Father guided him away, the image of Hiyori's brown eyes widened in surprise and the sound of collision when her body hit the ground appeared again and again in his mind, barely hearing the soft chuckle.

"Come on, Yaboku, let's go home."

* * *

The boy who sat before him had so many questions. And Yato doubted he could answer them all. He had not recovered from severing Hiyori's ties. The act didn't hurt him physically but emotionally, it was a huge blow.

A part of him knew he was doing the right thing. Hiyori shouldn't be involved in this mess. Someone needed to cut her ties. She would be happier then.

Fierce amber eyes met his blue ones and the blond demanded an answer in a whispery tone.

"Hiyori needs not to be involved." Indeed, she needn't. But why had he brought his Blessed Regalia into this mess? Sure he would never wish to make the kid into a stray but he could have release him. "All I need is my family. And you…" They couldn't turn back time. Yukine should learn to deal with it.

However, if he wished to be release, Yato would not hesitate. Though he feared the boy wouldn't make it out alive. The stray may sent phantoms after him to make sure he was dead to prevent information-leaking.

The blond trembled as he stood and he saw the emotions battled in those amber eyes. "You can't just cut her ties like that, Yato! And explain to me why the Stray is involved? And that Fujisaki guy?" His voice shook and Yato knew the boy knew it as well when the blond faltered for a second before tears stained his beautiful amber eyes.

Yukine crumbled to his knees and Yato had to restrain himself to avoid giving the kid a hug. He doubted the blond would welcome it. "I was so happy." The blond whispered, sounding so young like the child he was as his amber eyes met Yato's blue ones. "I was so happy that I evolved for you. But you chose her instead of me." The words were spat out with so much venom and agony that Yato had to cringe mentally. He couldn't take Yukine into the Underworld or soil the child by using him to cut down beings that weren't phantoms. "If I am no use for you, why didn't you erase my name? Or kill me?"

Yato had wondered that himself too. Why had he held on to the blond so tight? At first, he thought it maybe his past but now, he wasn't sure. He could have release Yukine before he went with Father. Others like Bishamon would probably take him in and give him a better life. So why hadn't he?

"I thought I was your one and only." Chocked words, slurred by tears, escaped the boy's throat as his body shook with each sob and his amber eyes wet with tears.

The desire to draw the boy into a hug was so much that Yato had to give in. Warping the boy in his arms, feeling the small body stiffened, a reaction that made his heart ached, he buried his face into Yukine's downy blond hair. "You are my one and only." He mumbled softly to comfort the child, knowing very well that every word was true even though the blond chose not to believe them.

"That is why I bring you with me. I can't lose you." It was half true. He didn't know why he brought Yukine with him but a future without Yukine was not bright, not when he, himself, had destroyed their future with Hiyori.

Their eyes met and he could see a small spark of hop in those amber eyes. Heart aching, he squashed it with his next words. "But Father was right. Hiiro was right. I belong with them."

"Belong?" The boy asked, curiosity and confusion mingled in his voice.

"Hiyori will grow up and she will die. Sooner or later, she will forget us. We can't always depend on Kofuku and Daikoku. Father will look after us. He can give us a place to stay. A place to call home..."

It was a fact that he had known long ago. One that he hadn't taken time to muse over…

"And then?"

"We do his biddings, grant wishes, like we used to." He saw Yukine winced at the reminder. The kid would have a hard time getting through this, if he wouldn't ask for his release.

Yukine didn't speak but he buried his face into Yato's chest and wept.

Stroking the kid's soft blond strands, Yato asked himself if this was right.

It was, wasn't it?

Hiyori was safe and Yukine would have a stable place to call home.

So why didn't it feel right?


	5. Chapter 5

Much had changed in a few years…

Yukine had become more reserved but his temper was as short as ever. He exchanged his old clothes for a hakama and he even behaved formally toward everyone, including Yato himself.

Yato did miss the old Yukine.

The one who didn't mask so much of his emotions and argued with him every step of the way.

The one who was always ready to learn and always chided his god for lazing around.

He missed the way those amber eyes would lit up when Hiyori stopped by or when the little blond spotted a stray cat…

He missed the smile the boy made when they, Yukine, Hiyori and him, sat together on the attic after a long day or when Hiyori gave him small gifts like pencils or books…

Sometimes, he had to remind himself that those days were gone and wishing for something he couldn't have would only bring pain.

He tried to make it up to Yukine, giving him books because Yato knew how much the blond regalia loved reading. He even agreed to Yukine's proposal about planting more flowers in the yard and taking over the kitchen to sharpen his cooking skills despite Hiiro's leering.

"Why are you still keeping him around? You don't even know if he is loyal." Hiiro had said once when they were out on a mission.

He was sure his eyes had darkened because the stray's lips tugged up in a small smirk. "He is loyal." He insisted despite the raging questions in his mind.

Yato had asked himself many times why would Yukine still remain with him while the boy could ask to be released.

He himself wouldn't want to see the face of the person who ruined his life.

So why hadn't Yukine done anything?

Maybe the thought of being a stray did not sit well with him or he didn't think there was a chance that he would be released if he had just asked. Or he suspected the stray would went after him if he somehow got away.

The stray raised an eyebrow at his answer but she didn't push. Instead, she shifted into the water blade when Yato called her name.

* * *

If there was a list of people Yato would like to see away from Yukine, his Father would top the list.

Fujisaki was a sly man and Yato knew as much. Thus he never let his blond regalia anywhere near the man.

Fujisaki had expressed his desire to have Yukine as his regalia and Yato knew the man hadn't acted on it because if he did, Yukine would have blighted them both.

No one wanted to be blighted, even though it could easily be solved by taking away the name of the regalia who was responsible for it.

"It has been a long time since I last see that regalia of yours." Father had begun pleasantly once after Yato had sent the blond regalia away to help Hiiro in the kitchen.

"He is always busy." Yato had replied, trying his hardest to keep his mask on.

"Then you should have told him to divide to chores to. I know Mizuchi would be glad to be able to help her brother."

Sometimes, he really hated the fact that they were related, not by blood but by being raised side by side as brother and sister by this man.

"He wants to do all of it. I can't stop him." It was a half-truth. Sure, Yukine took pleasure in doing the chores to make himself forget of the pain he was still nursing but Yato could have pitched in to help or ordered him to stop, if the god wanted to.

"He sure is responsible." That smile was on his face again and Yato seriously wanted to knock that smug smile off.

But he couldn't so he tried his last card. "Then, what are you here for, Father?"

Changing the topic… And it worked but he knew the man knew because he smirked before turning back to whatever he had wanted to discuss.

* * *

It was a surprise when he saw Yukine and Hiiro interacted.

There still was a passive anger in the boy's tone but they were acting less hostile than they had been in the past.

Sometimes, he found them cooking together with the stray introducing Yukine to new recipes and the blond grimacing as he prepared the food.

They even had their routine of sitting silently on the porch, Yukine with a book in his laps and the stray playing with whatever insects she had caught.

Yato would die before he admitted it but the scene looked strangly domestic and it brought him relief when he saw the regalia together.

After all, they had always been lonely and it was good to see them making friends, if he could label their relationship as friends because honestly, it was more complicated than that.

* * *

The first time he went out with Yukine after that fateful day was to deliver a message to Heaven.

He had seen the way Yukine scanning the crowding gods and regalia and he knew that the boy was searching for familiar brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"The past can't be changed." Yato reminded his regalia sternly as amber met blue before the boy casted his eyes onto the ground with a small grunt.

He worried for the young boy when he saw Kazuma pulled him aside and had silently stalked after them.

He wouldn't put it pass Kazuma to try and eliminate his regalia even when Kazuma himself had said Yato was his benefactor.

"Why?" The question came, coolly and calculated.

"He is my god. My loyalty is to him. He is my master as Lady Bishamon is yours." The reply was strong and it came out without a moment of hesitance.

Yato didn't know how to react because he could feel a lump forming in his throat. There were so many emotions bubbling inside him. He wanted to pull his young regalia into a hug and thank him for the trust he placed in a shrine-less god but he didn't act on it.

Instead, he silently walked away, knowing that Yukine was still his and reminded himself to always cherish to boy.

The words he had spoken came back to him.

The past cannot be changed.

While the truth was harsh, Yato planned not to lose Yukine because losing Hiyori was painful and if Yukine was lost too, well, the pain would be indescribable.


End file.
